Significant customization of servers is required when customers deploy the servers across multiple and at least partially incompatible computing clouds. The significant customization is required to implement a specific workload or application which a server is deployed to perform. Customizing the server during deployment is conventionally difficult in both public and private clouds.
With conventional techniques, even if a target cloud upon which the server is deployed allows customization, the resultant functionality of equipment in the target cloud is limited. Thus, deploying customized servers across multiple and at least partially incompatible clouds which is problematic, because the equipment which must be customized does not work across the multiple and at least partially incompatible clouds. This makes standardizing deployments difficult and time consuming for customers who are deploying workloads across the multiple incompatible clouds.